Be an admin Wiki:Rules
Rules are something on the wiki if you don't obey the rules, you're blocked or issued a warning. Basic rules *'No swearing is allowed in the wiki because we need to make it safe for young viewers. And some users use the wiki for admin training and some wikis don't allow swearing.' **although swearing isn't allowed, "ass", "asshole", "dumbass", "badass", "jackass", "smartass" stuff with "ass" such as "newass" or "weirdass", "arse", and "arsehole" are ok. **If you do not know whether a word is acceptable, always ask a bureaucrat. *If you want to be an admin ask a bureaucrat. *'No inappropriate pictures allowed.' *You can create as many accounts as you want but you may not use the other ones to avoid blocks. If you're caught using them to avoid blocks, you will be blocked without a warning. Additionally, you must be honest if you are asked whether another account is yours. *'No vandalism allowed on this wiki' *The only page you can vandalise/edit randomly is the Vandalism free page as long as the basic rules are followed. *No spamming is allowed,except on the Spam free page. *'trolling, insulting and flamebaiting are not allowed.' * anyone who violates the rules will get their admin rights removed for a week and a message saying that they have violated the rules. *'Low level profanity such as "hell", "damn", "piss", "retarded", and "crap" are ok in this wiki' *'no starting/baiting drama is allowed' *no making unnecessary articles allowed *'no plagiarism is allowed.' *'no links to inappropriate sites.' *Images or videos that aren't related to the wiki or administration will be deleted and the user who uploaded it will get a warning or be blocked. However, users who uploaded them before May 18 2017 will not count. Users who make paintings can upload their paintings as well. You can also upload an image of your avatar. **You can also request to upload one not related to the wiki. *Do not edit the background or change the colours without approval from a b-crat. Blog rules * Blogs you create must have enough content. Blogs that are too short and deemed nonsense or unnecessary are subject to being edited or deleted. * Make sure that blog comments you post have something to do with the blog. * You can only make one blog post per day. If you make more than one blog, it will be deleted while receiving a warning. Profile rules * No editing other user's profiles unless they give you permission. * No swear words allowed on profiles. * You may not make a page about yourself but you can make it on your profile. Blocking rules Main article: http://be-an-admin.wikia.com/wiki/Blocking_rule Examples Main article: http://be-an-admin.wikia.com/wiki/Rules/Examples Bad examples Spam *Double posting comments, making comments in a row, typing comments in all caps, posting gibberish, leaving off-topic comment Mini-Modding *Such as abusing Template:Warning while they have no reason or not an admin. Good examples Profile *Making page about yourself on profile instead of an article *Asking permission to edit a user's profile. Category:Important Pages Category:Rules Category:All Pages Category:Protected Pages Category:Administration For This Site